Rory Regan
History (Submitted by Operator) Rory Regan: 1987 - 2005 Rory grew up in the "Little Warsaw" area of the Cherry Hill district of Gotham. Both his parents were intelligence officers. Days after Rory was born, the two took a train to DC, leaving Rory with his grandfather. They never returned as they were vaporized by a blue ball of light. Orphaned, Rory was raised by his grandfather, Jerzy (or "Jerry" to his friends and family). Jerry ran a small pawnshop called "Rags'N Tatters". Rory spent much of his childhood running the register at that shop, learning to do math with cash and coin. He also learned humanity as he often saw his grandfather reach into that same register to give loans out to neighbors with nothing more than their word and a handshake. Once Rory was old enough to look after himself, Jerry would step out most nights. When asked where it was he was going or what he was doing, Jerry only said, "I'm helping those who need it most," and then he'd walk out. Rory would often find him bruised and passed out on the floor in the morning. Of course, Jerry refused to discuss the matter. Rory Regan: 2005 - 2011 When Rory graduated high school, his grandfather offered to pay for college, but Rory chose instead to apply to West Point, making use of his parents' sacrifice to leverage consideration. Rory had a good head for chemistry and electronics and he became a demolitions expert. Of course, Rory's lanky stature meant he was often the butt of jokes, but no one was laughing at him when he got into the field and was the guy with more C-4 than he knew what to do with. Within the first month of his arrival in Khandaq, Rory got a package from home. Enclosed was a handkerchief he often saw his grandfather wear as a pocket square and a note saying, "This might look like an old rag, but it's got more than enough luck. Please keep this on you, kid." Rory Regan: 2011 Rory was hitching a ride on a helicopter to examine a possible IED. An RPG hit the helicopter and it crashed into a fiery mess of metal and carnage. Rory woke up thirty minutes later, bruised but otherwise fine. Days later, Rory was sent stateside for what he presumed was a psychological exam, as he had reported hearing the voices of the dead soldiers from the crash. Instead, Rory found himself taken to National City where he was met by the skull-faced director of the DEO and a chimpanzee. They had a simple request of Rory: the Suit of Souls. Having no idea what they were talking about, Rory was told to take a week and think it over. Sent home, Rory asked his grandfather about this suit and Jerry said he knew it all too well, having acquired it years ago. Rory was relieved and asked to have it. Jerry chuckled and said, "Too late, kid. Someone needed it more than I. I gave it away two years ago."Network Files: Rory Regan 1 Ragman: 2011 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Oracle) Rory knows a family recipe for the distillation of raspberry-flavored schnapps or Himbeergeist. I've sampled this myself and admit it is delicious. Rory was taught the recipe by his grandfather, who is known to drink it quite often and allowed Rory to drink it on special occasions since he was eleven. * (Submitted by Operator) Though it's a pawnshop, Rags'N Tatters also sells new and rare books, coffee, liquor (sorta, they only sell one flavor of schnapps), and antiques. The place is warded against hostile magic, making it a hotspot for magical being wishing to meet on neutral ground. It also can exist in two cities simultaneously. Its WiFi sucks, though. * (Submitted by Detective-Chimp) Rory's a great guy. I'm not just saying that because he makes a good drink- well... that helps. No, Rory's the moral compass of our team. He's got his faults to be sure, but who doesn't? So what if he tends to fall in love with every girl who so much as smiles at him? He's a good guy, and better that in the soul-eating suit than a psychopath. Threat Assessment Resources * Relic of the Great Collection ("The Suit of Souls") ** Absorb Entities ** Enhanced Physicality ** Limited Passive Telepathy: Sense Evil, Project Fear ** Limited Teleportation ** Nigh-Invulnerability ** Telekinetic Leap Assist & Limited Levitation ** Telekinetic Suit Control ** Telepathic Bond with Host * Military Training ** Decent Marksman ** Decent Martial Artist ** Demolitions Expert * Master of Antiques & Occult Lore Weaknesses * Bleeding Heart * Fire * Reduced Power immediately after absorbing a new entity Trivia and Notes Trivia * He lives with Rene Ramirez and his daughter Zoe. * He has a crush on June Moone. Notes * In the comics Jerzy is Rory's father. * His schnapps is a nod to Arrow TV series. * Bart and Sally Regan in the comics were spies in Detective Comics. * His crush on June Moone is a nod to their relationship during Spectre's rampage against all magical beings in Day of Vengeance. * Some of his rags in his portrait are selected by the fans in Discord. Links and References * Appearances of Rory Regan * Character Gallery: Rory Regan Category:Characters Category:Shadowpact Members Category:Team Arrow Members Category:DEO Category:Occultism Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:Invulnerability Category:Military Protocol Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Secret Identity Category:Submitted by Operator Category:Vulnerability to Fire Category:Gothamite Category:Star Citian Category:Shopkeepers Category:Psychic Link Category:Male Characters Category:Jewish Category:Demolitions Category:27th Reality Category:Jewish Faith